$3^n = 3 \cdot 9^3 \cdot 81^2$. What is the value of $n$?
We want to write everything in terms of powers of 3. Doing so gives us $3^n = 3 \cdot (3^2)^3 \cdot (3^4)^2$. This simplifies to $3^n = 3 \cdot 3^6 \cdot 3^8$, so $3^n = 3^{15}$. Therefore, $n = \boxed{15}$.